Possession
by b. alexander
Summary: Madeline was a happily married woman. She had a great job with her best friend, a loving family, and Lars had been an amazing husband. She wouldn't change a thing. But when a white haired man thrusted himself into her life, things spiraled out of contol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. this is a new short story that has been clawing away at my mind for awhile. I hope people like it. This is the first part but the whole thing should be about (15 000- 20 000) words. If it sounds interesting to you let me know :D **

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend (because I want to write more girl characters damit!) characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Read and Review Please **

_**Possession**_

_**Introduction **_

_**An Angel**_

Madeline peered around. All she could see were trees. No brother, no cousins, No Mama or Daddy. She was alone in the middle of the woods. She was lost.

Pulling her bear tight to her chest, she continued walking, hoping to find something that looked familiar but no such luck. After what seemed to be hours of aimless wondering, she realized that she had only managed to go deeper into the woods, only making her that more lost. Throwing herself to the ground, she looked herself over.

Her once shiny, black shoes were worn, dirty, and scratched. Her knees and elbows followed a similar fate. Her favourite white dress –lacy and embroidered with pearly beads with pretty little baby pink ribbons attached to it- was covered in muck and grass stains; her mother would not be pleased when she saw that mess but how she wished she could find her mother.

As her thoughts turned to her family, she could feel her chest tighten and her heartache further increase. She should have listened to her Auntie's warning of not to wonder too far but she wanted to find the best hiding spot. Alfred was so good at seeking -he had eyes like an eagle- that to even last a few minutes with him as the seeker one had to be extremely creative with their hiding spot.

To Madeline, it seemed that she had got too creative this time. No one would find her, not even Alfred. Desperation and anxiety began to set in; she started to think that she would never see her family, play with her cousins, or eat ice cream with the nice boy from across the street. Never again would her mother brush her stubborn blonde hair with her Grandmother's beloved antique brush. Her father would never be able to take her on those long nature walks as they trailed wild deer and searched for rare birds. Her brother, her beloved, sweet Alfred, would never again be able to play hero and sidekick with her or huddle under his space themed bed sheets when a scary movie had become too real.

Fear took her heart as the tears welled up in baby doll violet eyes. Squeezing her snow white bear with all her might, Madeline hollered at the top of her lungs screaming out for her mother.

"Francine! Alfred! Where are you!" she sobbed but after ten minutes of such cries no one answered back. Soon her voice, already tiny and soft, became too strained to continue. Finally admitting her defeat, Madeline buried her face into her stuffed toy, waiting for night to set in.

As the tears slipped silently down her cheeks, drenching her poor toy's fur, Madeline failed to notice the man silently stepping towards her. With soft but precise steps, he was soon in front of the tearful blonde, completely undetected. Only when he draped his hand onto her shoulder did she realize that she wasn't alone anymore.

Snapping her head up, Madeline peered up at the man through bleary eyes with the full intention of screaming –he was a stranger after all- but when her vision came into focus she seemed to lose her voice all together.

With vivid red eyes and dark lashes framing, he looked down at her with concern, "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice heavy but soft.

Madeline said nothing. Clutching to her toy tighter she merely stared up at the man. But strangely she was not afraid. His skin was pale, similar to her own, but his hair was something out of dream. It was otherworldly. In the sunlight his light hair shone with the sun's rays giving him an almost angelic halo over his head that Madeline couldn't seem to ignore. It was so enchanting.

"Where are your parents little girl?" he asked once more as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of her arm in an attempt to comfort her after he had crouched down in front of her, "Come on sweetie, I need you to talk so I can help you," he reasoned with a smiled.

Madeline felt her cheek flare up at the sight. Never had she seen anything like it. His smile was… it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her eyes grew wider as she drank in his image. It was then that she decided that he had to be the most beautiful person that she had ever laid eyes one. Never would anyone come close.

Cautiously she slowly untangled one of her arms and raised her hand. The man looked at her, completely confused at her actions. He said something again but his voice never reached her ears. All her senses seemed have died except her vision and, hopefully she found herself praying, her touch. Extending her small, cubby fingers, she brushed her hand alongside his face.

The albino's eyes grew wider as her touch became more firm and confident, "What are you doing?" his voice shaky as he stared at her with disbelief.

His skin was tough under her fingers. She could feel stubble too. _Would he look like Father Christmas if he grew out his beard_, she mused as she traced circles on his cheek with the palm of her hand. Then the words just rolled off her tongue as if they were water trickling out, "Are you an angel?"

The man snorted, "An angel? No sweetie I'm not. I'm not a good enough person to be an angel," his voice suddenly became hard and cold. It scared Madeline, sending a shiver down her spine. She flinched away. Seeing his mistake he tried to lighten the mood by smiling warmly at her once more. It work completely, "Now, where are your parents? They must be so scared right now; missing such a pretty girl like you."

"I-I don't know," Madeline whispered, suddenly feeling bashful. Looking back up from her feet she saw that the man was waiting for more, "I don't know where I am," she admitted sorrowfully once again clutching her bear tightly.

"You're lost," it was a fact and the look on the man's face almost made Madeline want to cry. The brilliant red orbs looked back at her, almost looking as if he was feeling the same way she was. Sniffling, Madeline buried her face once more into her bear, accepting her fate. She was a lost child that would never see her parents or her brother again. Oh how she wished she could see Alfred again.

She suddenly felt her body move away from the ground; it was as if she had become weightless. Feeling two strong arms wrap around her body, Madeline peeled her face away from the soft fabric of her toy to be met face to face with the man's ruby eyes, "I'll help you get unlost okay?"

Madeline nodded weakly.

Wrapping her own petit arms around his neck, the little girl began to whimper softly into the man's shoulder, wetting the white dress shirt he was wearing. As she did this, he began to rub her back as he supported her weight with his other arm. It was almost how her father would have carried her when she had got hurt (usually due to one of Alfred's many schemes or on the rare occasions when Francine and Arthur would use her in their continuous war with one another).

Soon her cries calmed and she unconsciously began to pet the back of his hair, right at the nape of his neck. It was soft, feathery even. It was like her toy and she suddenly felt at complete ease.

While they wondered the forest grounds, he began to hum a song affectionately in her ear. Before either had realized she had been lulled to sleep. As her small frame slumped and became limp in his arms, the man could feel her short, warm breaths against the side of his neck. He couldn't help but allow a small smile tug helplessly at the corner of his mouth. Lifting his hand from her warm back, he placed it onto the back of her head. Her blonde hair, long and smooth but wondrously wavy, bunched up around his fingers as he continued to travel forward. He pulled her up and closer to his body as he slowly made his way down a steep slope, careful not to rouse her from her sleep.

Her shallow snores tickled his neck and he tried not to laugh for fear that she'd wake up. She just looked so peaceful. When they finally made their way back to the grassy clearing, he froze at the tree line, choosing to stay in the shadows. He could hear the frantic cries of a woman and the bellowing hollers of a man.

Closer to the forest he could hear the voice of a young boy as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Maddie! Maddie where are you?" he cried.

Crouching down to remain hidden from anyone's sight, still holding tight to the little girl, the man peered over the grass line till he found the boy making such a racket.

"Maddie! Sis! Where are you?" the boy whined as he wiped the baby blue fabric of his shirt across his nose, his sky blue eyes red and puffy, "Maddie where are you? I'm scared. Please Sis, where are you? I don't want you to disappear."

Looking the boy over, it was obvious the two were related. Their faces were almost identical and their hair was the same sunflower yellow. Holding himself tightly, as if in fear of falling apart, the boy pressed on calling out for his sibling while plump tears rolled down his rosy cheeks, "Maddie please come out. I promise I'll be only your hero now. I won't play with Arthur or Kiku or talk to Ivana anymore. Please Maddie, I'll even share my hamburgers and spaceship with you," he offered as he wobbled along.

"A-Alfred," Madeline whispered sleepily, her eyes fluttering but not completely opening.

Knowing that this was definitely her family, the light haired man knew he had to hand her over to them. Taking one last, fond look at her doll like face, he pressed her tightly into a firm hug. He placed a parting kiss on her forehead and then gently laid her down -making sure to place her in the direct path of her broken-hearted brother- before disappearing into the cover of the woods. He watched as her sibling found her and wailed as he called over their parents. He had to smile as he witnessed the family reunion: full of happy tears, tight hugs, and plenty of relieved kisses.

He watched as they left, hand in hand, but he did not feel sad. He had found her. He had found her at last.

"I'll find you again Madeline, I promise," he vowed as he memorized her form, imaging what she'd look like when she was older. With a shimmer of her blonde hair, the beautiful little girl disappeared from his sight.

It would be twenty year later before he could make good on that promise but he did eventually find the girl (now woman) that stole his heart, just waiting for him to whisk her away…

Even if she was married.

But that didn't matter; she belonged to him… because, after all, he was definitely not an angel.

**Part One of three, yah or nah?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Luvs~**

**Next time: we see the fall of our dear Madeline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i changed my mind. This was going to be done in three parts but to help with the updates i decided to split up the fourteen mini chapters into their own chapters. I will change the formate to what i wanted when i'm done but this is good for now. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Read and Review Please **

_**Possession **_

_**Two Years of Bliss**_

Madeline stared down at the counter top. After some evaluation and with a well place nudge, Madeline smiled down at the flower centre piece set in the middle of one of many ornamented tables. Yes, this would most definitely do.

As she admired the freshly dressed space -thanks to all her hard work- Madeline almost missed the form struggling behind her as it entered the room. Hearing the grunts, she turned back to see Katyusha -her best friend from her childhood years- hauling in a rather large box that was obviously much too heavy for the woman, "Katyusha, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself," Madeline protested as she gathered her unmanageable locks into a tight ponytail, "Let me help."

Poking her head from behind the cardboard, Katyusha smiled, "Please if you could."

After they had hauled the box to a table, filled with silverware for the tomorrow's event, Katyusha grabbed her back as she sighed in relief. Her flushed face relaxed but slight pain was still present on her features.

"Kat, you okay?" Madeline asked.

It was a well known fact that Katyusha, though young, has some back problems due to the unfortunate size of her bust. Madeline could sympathize. While her chest was not as large as her friend's, Madeline was by no means flat. Sometimes she wished she could have had a smaller chest… how life could have been simpler. Thankfully she had Lars to rub her back for those nights she felt like she couldn't get out of bed. Poor Katyusha didn't have anyone.

Stretching upwards, popping sounds rippling up her spine, Katyusha nodded, "Yes I'm okay. Thanks though."

"Turn around for a second," Madeline grabbed Katyusha's shoulders and spun the unsuspecting woman around.

"W-What are you doing?" Katyusha stuttered.

"Just hold still for a minute," Madeline protested, holding her in place, "Lars does this for me when my back hurts," she explained as her hands began to knead Katyusha's shoulder blades, "Why did you carry such a heavy box? We have Alfred and Lars for that, remember?"

Katyusha moaned quietly, her head dropping as she relished her friend's ministrations, "Yes b-but they have so much to carry already. I didn't think that one box would be that much trouble. I guess I gave myself too much credit," she admitted.

Madeline dropped her hands and giggled as Katyusha laughed, slightly embarrassed but both women jumped in fright when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Why'd you stop? That looked pretty hot," Lars whined as he waddled in, a large, cardboard box carried in his arms.

Madeline snickered, "Shut up and go put that on the table next to the window," she ordered, pointing to the spot. Katyusha sputtered as she protested any explicit thoughts he might have imagined, her gazed fixed to the earth tone tiled floor as her face flushed beat red. As soon as Lars had past them, Katyusha quickly scurried out into the adjoining room.

After shuffling awkwardly –he wasn't one of the strongest men ever to live- to the table and dropping it down, Lars sauntered over to his wife and wrapped his arms around Madeline's waist, "The new place looks good. You and Kat should be proud."

Sliding her hands over his biceps Madeline nodded, "You really think so?" Lars nodded, "That's good to hear. Natalia wasn't sure about the location but so far none of the parents have complained about relocating. I just hope they like what we did with the space."

"What about the kids? Have they seen anything yet?" he asked as he buried his nose into her hair, caressing her hips simultaneously.

"Katyusha showed them pictures from when we first bought the place. They were happy but I think they are just excited to get out of a basement so anything above ground is good in their books," Madeline laughed as her face split into a fond grin, her mind recalling the animated faces of her kids looking at the photos, "Well, I better check with Natalia about the details for the breakfast tomorrow."

Madeline made to move away but she was surprised to find that Lars' grip seemed to only tighten as she did. Confused, she peered upwards, examining her husband's face. His quirky smile was soft -slightly higher on the left side as usual- and his warm amber eyes gentle under relaxed brows. Pulling her closer, he tilted her head upwards, pressing his lips against her. It was slow and sweet but it made Madeline's heart pound erratically against her chest so much so that her hands' tightened their grips of his sweater. She almost let out whine as he pulled away.

Resting his forehead against her own, he smiled warmly, "I'm proud of you Mattie, so proud."

With one last kiss to her forehead, he released his hold of her, letting her free to go about her business. He was pleasantly surprised to feel deft fingers fiddling with the buckle of his belt. Peering up at him with eyes half lidded by lust, Madeline smirked as she gave another tug at his belt. On her tippy toes, she leaned in and nibbled on the bottom of his earlobe before she whispered, "Let's celebrate tonight… just the two of us," her seductive words were accentuated as one hand rode over the front of his jeans.

Lars shivered as he struggled to bite back a moan. Giggling, she witnessed her husband's face redden. As he shot her a dirty look, Madeline doubled her efforts and began nipping at his neck. He crumbled. Lars leaned back, gripping the table behind him for support. When he threw back his head, exposing more of his neck for her, Madeline backed off.

With that, his head snapped back to stare her down. She gave him a wicked smile as he groaned with frustration before standing up. Slipping his sweater over his head, he swore as he tied it around his waist. With a well executed glare, Lars walked –noticeably awkward- away towards the bathroom, cursing all the while.

"Lars, sweetie, don't make a mess in there," Madeline teased as he shot her irritated frown.

"If I do, it's your fault you asshole," he snapped though his voice failed to hold any malice.

Once he disappeared to do unspeakable things, Madeline leaned back on the table as she mused, _I really need to stop doing that to him in public_, she really did feel somewhat bad,_ I'll just have to make up for it tonight._

Thinking Lars would appreciate the new 'outfit' she had bought for him –he was quite a fan of pink and frills- Madeline ventured off to find Natalia to finalize the details for tomorrow's event. When she found Natalia organizing her office, she felt the air go cold as the woman's attention turned to her.

Icy blue eyes glared up at her, "Did you need anything Madeline?" Natalia asked politely but her voice was disturbingly cold.

_Remember, this isn't about you. It's because of Ivana and Alfred. This isn't about you, _Madeline reminder herself as she tried to ignore the horribly uncomfortable atmosphere, "Hi Natalia, I was just wondering if you had the sheet with the list of the parents who are coming to the Welcome Breakfast tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, Natalia snatched a paper off the corner of her desk, "Of course, it's right here. If I left any paper work to Katyusha or lord forbid, _you_, this daycare would have never managed a week never mind two years," she spat as she shoved the list at Madeline.

Biting back her words, Madeline took it graciously with a smile, "Thanks Natalia. We're so lucky to have such an organized director like you," it wasn't a complete lie; Natalia was actually very good at her job, even if she scared the shit out of kids and parents alike.

Backing away, Madeline was about to leave when Natalia called her back. Sighing she did as she was told, "Yes Natalia?"

"Your cousin Francine called," she explained as she flipped through more paperwork, "Something about a fertility clinic and meeting her and Arthur there."

"The fertility clinic?" then like a ton of bricks, Madeline knew exactly what Natalia was talking about.

Francine and Arthur -both cousins (Francine on her mother's side and Arthur from her father's)- had asked Alfred and herself to come along. After being married (which was a shock to everyone who weren't Madeline and Alfred) for five years, they had decided to try for a baby but shockingly they had a lot of trouble conceiving. After a year or so of trying the conventional methods the two desperate-to-be-parents had decided to go to a fertility clinic to see what was going wrong and today they were going to find out the results.

The night before, Francine had cried over the phone for close to an hour about how nervous and scared she was and Madeline knew she couldn't just leave her poor cousins to deal with this alone. Even if he would never admit it, Arthur was equally terrified to find out the truth. If anything he had wanted a child more than he was willing to admit.

"Oh shit! Did Alfred leave already?" Madeline inquired her voice full of panic.

Natalia nodded as her face displayed clear loathing, "Yes, the man-whore left."

Throwing the paper haphazardly back at an obviously infuriated Natalia, Madeline dashed off. As she cried out her apologies, she gathered up Lars and hers coats before racing to the men's washroom, "Lars, are you done in there? We have got to go now," she called as she banged out the door.

A groan came from behind it, followed by sluggish and heavy steps. When he opened the door, Madeline was met her husband's flushed and slightly sweaty face, "What's the rush?'

"We have to meet Francine and Arthur at the fertility clinic! I completely forgot! We have got to leave now to make it in time!" the words poured out with no restraint. As she went on, her chest tightened as her lungs screamed for air.

Lars laughed as he steadied her by grasping her shoulders, "Hold on Mattie, don't forget to breath," he laughed deeply as her face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Can we get going? I promised Francine that I'd be there for her and now we're late and I feel so bad and we've got to get going and… and…" she was flustered, it was so painfully obvious that Madeline just decided to shut her mouth all together.

Lars merely chuckled, "Yes, yes, we're leaving," he smiled, taking her hand. As they began to walk to the door, the man leaned down to his wife's ear, brushing her silky hair aside, "Don't worry about Francine and Arthur. It'll be okay. Whatever's wrong; they can fix it. That's what these places are for."

Madeline nodded as she contemplated his words. If there was something wrong the doctors could fix it, they had to. Though she wasn't planning on having any children for a while, Madeline felt some part of her soul die when she thought about not being able to have her own. Madeline would die if she couldn't have children. She had always wanted to be a mother for as long as she could remember; it was something she had dreamed of.

"Hey Mattie are you okay?" Lars asked, peering down at her, his eyes showing his concern.

"Huh? I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all," she explained.

"Well, whatever it was, don't think about it anymore. It kills me to see you look like that," wrapping his arm around her waist, Lars led her towards their car. When they climbed into the aging blue vehicle, Lars flashed her a brilliant smile. It was that stupid, cocky smile that had somehow earned him a date with her all those years ago. How it did, Madeline still wondered.

Feeling her body lose its tension and her spirits lift, she relaxed into her seat as she flicked on the air-conditioning.

There was no need to think of things like that. Her life wasn't like that; it was simple. Her biggest worries were the daycare with Katyusha and Natalia, Lars and his craziness (but she loved that about him), Arthur and Francine and their happiness, and of course Alfred and Ivana and their on and off relation that always seemed to cause her issues. She could always tell if they were going well or not because Natalia would be even pissier if Ivana was pissed at Alfred, usually due to his stupidity, which sadly was more often than not.

These were the worries and dramas of her life. Her life was simple and she was happy. She wouldn't change anything.

But she didn't know that the man who had been searching for close to twenty years for her had finally found her and he wasn't leaving this country without her.

Because little did she know, he had already laid claims to her.

**So we see what Madeline's life was like before her down fall. Very sad... **

**Next chapter- Gilbert comes onto the scene and things get confusion for Madeline and company. **

**Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three :) Horray**

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Read and Review Please **

Possession

_**Stranger in the Club**_

When Ivana had approached Lars suggesting they celebrate Alfred and Madeline birthdays with some flash, he had whole hearted agreed. His wife deserved some excitement once in awhile for all she did: for her family, her work, and her friends… for him. When she propose they go to a night club, Lars almost hugged the intimidating Russian woman. It had been awhile but seeing his Mattie swaying to a low, thumping beat, throwing her hips side to side made Lars' throat dry. Watching the blonde slink around Ivana's curvy form, Lars knew this had been a good idea especially when the two women began to grind, Madeline throwing her head back sending her thick, blonde locks bouncing. Any man with those two girls in their view fell into a trance. This was definitely a good idea he chuckled to himself. He was so mesmerized by the two entangled bodies, he didn't notice Alfred's hard stare.

Across the room the bespectacled man could see, though barely, a man with shockingly white hair practically gaping at his obvious sister. Not only was his hair white but his skin seemed to hold little colour itself especially when it was paired against the black shirt he wore. But aside from his pale complexion and clean attire, it was the look in the man's off coloured eyes that caused Alfred to watch closely. The albino's stare was so intense it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. But what really unnerved him was that the entire time he had been watching the man, Alfred was sure that he never blinked. Not once. It seemed as if he could not break his gaze… like as if the albino was scared that if he blinked, Madeline would be gone.

_That's so creepy! _Alfred whined.

It wasn't normal. Alfred could just tell this guy meant trouble for his big sister and he wasn't about to let that creep lay a creepy finger on his poor Mattie.

Leaning over, Alfred tapped Lars on the shoulder. Reluctantly Lars peeled his eyes away from the grinding girls, his expression mildly annoyed, "What?" he asked, a bit snarky.

Pointing over his should, Alfred tried show Lars the man, "You see that creepy guy with white hair over by the booths; where that library guy and cute girl are?" Lars peered around Alfred, craning his neck to see but he shook his head, the straight lengths of his brunette hair bouncing side to side. Alfred snapped his head back. He looked up and down, squinted as hard as he could but there was not a trace of the man. Even the brunette man and woman that were sitting with him were gone. _That's impossible! He was just there for_ _Pete's sake!_ Alfred cursed.

"Come on Alfred. Try not to pick any fights today; it's yours and Mattie's birthday weekend," Lars said as he swirled his beer in its bottle. Taking a one last swig, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he got up, "I don't know about you," he said peering down at Alfred, "but I'm going to go and dance with my wife. Maybe you should try and entertain your girlfriend? Usually that makes them pretty happy Alfred."

Grinding his teeth, the younger glared up at Lars, "I know how to take care of my girlfriend Lars. I don't need any advice from you," he snapped as he stood from his seat.

Lars chuckled as his eyebrow rose, "Of course you do. That's why Ivana's broken up with you four times in the last two years…" he laughed mockingly as his eyes drifted off into the dance floor "and why she feeling up that Chinese guy over there."

Sure enough, sandwiched between Ivana and Madeline was some guy but while his sister simple danced next to him, Ivana allowed him to pass his hand over her breasts and hips. Watching her throw her head, parting her lips for a knowing moan, Alfred could feel his blood boiling. When her violet eyes slid to glance at him, Alfred could see that this wasn't for the other man or even herself; it was for him.

As the Asian man buried his face into her neck, Ivana smirked as she motioned Alfred to her. Quickly, he was at her side waiting for her to push the other man away. Flicking her icy blonde locks out of her eyes, Ivana slipped out of the other man's grip and into Alfred's arms.

"I was wondering what it would take to get you over here," she purred as she slipped her arm behind his neck, twirling her finger in his hair.

"Why didn't you just come and get me?" he challenged, pressing her closer.

"Because I shouldn't have to come to you," she objected pressing him back with equal force effectively grinding against his groin, "Plus I like it when you get jealous," she whispered sultry, "Angry sex is so much better," she giggled.

Alfred could feel his brain desperately trying to catch up as he watched Ivana bat her dark lashes at him. _Damn woman, _he groaned as she took his hips and began swaying them side to side.

She leaned in and kissed the side of his neck and jaw. Trailing up till his ear, her pink tongue darted out, licking his lobe with excruciating talent, "Do you want to go to the car?" she whispered suggestively.

Madeline giggled, her hands sliding around Lars, "Those two are so crazy," she laughed as she watched her brother blush. It always amazed her how Ivana was able to do that, to get under his skin like no other. Even when they were kids, it seemed Ivana had Alfred on a leash, leading him on, though he would argue that it was the other way around.

Feeling happiness bubble in her chest, Madeline turned back, burring her face in the silky fabric of Lars' shirt. Peering up she was greeted with adoring amber eyes. Smirking, he ran his fingers smoothly through the tangles of her hair, tipping her face up. Watching his eyes tracing her feature, Madeline could feel her own gloss over. She brushed her fingers over his cheek before leading his face towards her own. Their lips were hovering over each other's; Madeline could feel his hot erratic breaths pass over her mouth, "Lars?" she whispered.

"Mattie?" he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you," smiling, she shut her eyes pressing forward. When their lips met, Madeline suddenly had the overwhelming need to cry. Lars was perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted and she was so lucky that she had found him. As he cradled her in his arms, protecting her and loving her, Madeline knew she could never live without out him. Lars was, simply put, her soul mate.

Completely enraptured with her husband, Madeline failed to notice that she was being closely watched by sharp crimson eyes.

Clenching his fists, Gilbert watched the blonde woman sway against her husband's body as he dragged his hands over her curvy form. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits; he gritted his teeth as he hotly milled along the outskirts of club. Remaining in the shadow, he watched Madeline, waiting for his chance. It would take another hour or so before he swooped down and seize his chance when the brunette man turned his back.

"Mattie, I'm going to find Alfred and Ivana. I'll be back in a second, okay?" Madeline nodded, "Okay, you stay right here," when Madeline nodded again, Lars pressed his lips to her cheek in a quick kiss before pushing his way through the hoards of people.

Standing in place, Madeline played with the spit ends of her hair as her hips rocked back and forth, mimicking the thumbing beat. Looking closer, sighing at the condition of her hair, she almost jumped out into the crowds when she felt a hand graze across her back. Snapping her head over her left shoulder, she only found that there was a young couple off in the corner making out, quite heavily in fact. She giggled remembering when Lars and she did that when they were younger. Although slightly confused, she turned back to continue waiting for Lars but she was greeted not by a sea of dancing people but a pair of blood red eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed back the loose hairs out of her eyes with his calloused fingers. Her knees suddenly felt weak when he pressed closer, his chest flush against hers. Taking her hand and threading their fingers together, the man leaned forward, laying his lips to her flushed cheeks. Grazing his lips over the flesh, he slowly moved his mouth to her ear, "Madeline," he whispered, his voice deep but surprisingly shaky, "I found you."

At his words, Madeline felt her body go rigid. Her face felt as if it was on fire when his lips began to skim the underside of her jaw and her neck, "D-Do I k-know, ahh!" she panted as his hands roaming lower and lower.

"Madeline," he gasped between kisses, "Madeline, I finally found you."

"Please, s-stop, I don't, nngh, p-please stop," Madeline begged as her body betrayed her. Throwing her head back, Madeline almost cried out as his tongue darted over her flesh. Her breaths became shorter and heavier with ever pass of his hands. Grabbing his shoulders and fisting the material of his dark shirt, she desperately tried to steady herself. It was so strange, this feeling. She could feel her resolve losing and her mind going blank. She tried to picture Lars but his face was becoming blurrier and blurrier. All she could see was white and red, "Oh god, p-please… d-don't… don't stop," she moaned.

But just as her mind was about to slip into ecstasy he pulled away. As he gasped for air, he pressed her forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes with an emotion Madeline couldn't recognize. Glancing at the beads of sweat slipping down the side of his face Madeline felt an urge to press him close, to stroke his snowy white hair, plant kisses to the top of his head… to be close to him.

"He's coming back," the man said, his voice full of resentment as he glared over his shoulder. Grasping her hands once more, he kissed her knuckled, peering into her eyes the entire time, "Don't worry Madeline, I know where you are now. I'll see you soon. I promise."

Staring into his sullen but saddened eyes, Madeline felt her heart pleading for him to stay but all she did was nod. With that, he seemed to sink into the crowd and vanish from sight. Even when Lars returned with her brother and Ivana, Madeline found her thoughts still lingering on the man with the red eyes.

She felt dirty.

**Well there you go, thoughts? **

**Just a note: Madeline is older then Alfred in my head. A year and 3 days :)**

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter: Farmer Markets lead to coffee with men that aren't you husband. Mattie, Mattie...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four. Sorry if Gilbert is a bit OOC but there is a reason and all will be explain. Just keep that in mind as you read. I promise the updates will be faster, I've just been very busy at work.**

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Read and Review Please **

**Possession**

_**Pick up at the Market**_

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Eggplants…

Do children even like eggplants?

Madeline stared down at the list Katyusha had supplied her with. It was her turn to pick up the groceries for the centre and according to Natalia, in her angry Anti-Alfred, hormone induced rage, Madeline had not been pulling her weight as of late. Although she was furious at the woman for taking her frustrations out on her because of her moronic brother, Madeline had to admit (with great reluctance) that she had been off for the past few weeks.

Ever since that night at the club, she felt like a stranger in her own skin. When she would remember the way that man had touched her, had made her feel, her heart would suddenly flutter but crawled with disgust at herself all at the same time. _How could I have let him do that to me? I'm married for crying out loud!_ It was so unlike her. She could remember the first time Lars had tried to take her to his bed; he put on all the moves but still she ended up almost punching him out cold when he made his advances.

"_What kind of girl do you think I am? I don't put out for no one on a second date!" she had yelled at the top of her lungs as she stared at the fading pink imprint of her hand on his cheek._

_Rubbing it thoughtfully, Lars had smirked as he cocked his eyebrow. Watching the blonde girl shake with fury made him laugh as he tossed himself back onto his bed but then he paused before he looked up at her flushed face, smiling as he tucked both arms behind his head, "I would say you're the type of girl I would gladly wait for."_

God she felt like such a whore. How could she have let that happen? She had never been the promiscuous type before. Sure she had become a bit more open after marrying Lars but still he was her husband. It was okay to act that way with your husband. Never in her entire life had she acted like that, much less with a stranger.

Pushing up her glasses, Madeline huffed as she rubbed her face. _Let it go Madeline_, she thought to herself, _Learn from your mistake and never do it again. _

Eggplants…

Why eggplants?

Stupid, ugly, misshapen vegetable.

But Katyusha had written it on the list. Probably would cut it up so small that the kids wouldn't even know it was there. They did that a lot and the kids seemed blissfully unaware but content. Plus Natalia might be pissed at the lack of variety of vegetables. Directors were like that…

Placing her glasses on the top of her head Madeline groped around to find the best in the selection. Her kids only deserved the best she could get and nothing less. She felt herself unwind as she hunted out the third perfect but illusive eggplant until she found herself casted by something's shadow. Feeling whosever eyes bore down upon her, Madeline felt herself pulled to look.

She found herself wishing she didn't.

Purple was replaced with red.

Deep crimson red.

"Hello Madeline."

Her blood ran cold but heated at the same time as she froze on spot, "Um… hello."

The man smiled as his eyes traced the curves of her face, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I wear them because I'm short sighted," she explained, her heart racing faster than ever before.

And by the expression on his face, the man knew that all too well, "They would look cute on you but I like to see your eyes without something in front of them. I always loved your eyes. Such a pretty colour."

"W-Who the hell are you?" Madeline hissed but it came out more as a whimper then she intended it to.

His smile widened, showing of his perfectly white teeth, his eyes slightly crinkling as he began to speak. Somehow his word felt like silky velvet to her ears leaving her completely unnerved, "I don't think you remember but we met a long time ago. Don't worry about it though; you can make up for it."

_Make up for it? What the hell does that mean?_ Madeline's hands wound into tight fists as she glared up at the albino man, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hearing her anger drip off her words, the man chuckled as he waved his hands in defence, "I didn't mean anything rude by it Madeline. I was talking about maybe having coffee or something to become reacquainted. Really, that's all I ask," he chortled, see her unconvinced stare.

He was doing it again. She could feel herself slipping and that wanting coming back; a unexplained wanting just to be near him… to touch him… to… her body shivered violently as she realized the feeling taking over. It made her want to cry.

Feeling her eyes gloss over Madeline dropped her gaze to the floor. When he reached out and rubbed her shoulder, she felt like melting into his touch.

"Madeline," he voice was soft and caring; making her all the more uneasy. Why did she feel so close to him, like he had been there her entire life? God, it made her stomach churn, "Madeline it's okay. It's just coffee."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his hand run up and down the length of her arm, the fabric shifting and folding under his touch. She wished she had something on made of a thicker material: his touch felt too close to her bare skin. It felt as if she had nothing on at all.

"Well," he asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "what do you say little lady?"

_No, just say no and be done with it_, "Okay," _fuck…_

His smile brighten feel much more jovial and innocent as he wrapped his hand around hers. Her eyes snapped down to their entwined hands as soon as he made the contact. Somehow his pale fingers seemed to fit hers perfectly as if they were made as a pair. But any final apprehension vanished when his thumb began caressing the top of hers. Everything passed as a blur (she could hardly remember paying for the groceries) until she was seated directly across from him with a paled coffee in hand.

It seemed like he was content just staring at her like a smitten, teenage boy; a goofy smile fixed on his strong features. That's when she began to really look at him. Besides his white hair, pale skin, and ridiculously vivid red eyes, he very unique features when compared to the other men in her life. His jaw line was wide and strong where as Alfred and Arthur's were slightly rounded and Lars' sharp. His shoulders were wide but the rest of his body was thin but from what she could see, muscular. The pieces seemed not to match in the least bit but somehow he made them beautiful and alluring.

But his smile… it made her heart soar. It reminded her of the smile that Lars once had; he wore it the first time he said he loved her.

"So," she sputtered awkwardly, feeling the blush spread throughout her body, "How do we know one another."

"We met when you were younger. How old are you now?" he asked as he stirred his tea.

"Twenty five," Madeline answered.

He nodded his head, "So about twenty years ago. You were so cute when you were little. I always wondered what you would look like when you were older. I like that your eyes are the same though, really beautiful."

Madeline stared in shock as he went on. The way he spoke to her, it was so natural, like how Alfred and she would talk to one another. He went on and on about how cute she had been like his awesome pet birds and how beautiful she had become. Her mind went on overload as she wound her head around his words till finally she found her voice once more.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, her body rigid and her voice trembling.

"I already told you," the man answered smoothly.

"I don't remember you and you talk like you've known me my whole life. It's really creepy if I'm being frank with you. I have no clue who the hell you are," she cried softly. It was only when her eyes dropped down to her coffee did she notice the ripples flowing through the liquid. She was shaking and pretty badly too.

"Calm down liebe," he spoke softly, trying to soothe her. It seemed to work, making her all the more uneasy, "I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just ask and make sure to breath. Your face is turning purple," he chuckled, pointing to her cheeks.

Ignoring her embarrassment, she wracked her brain for some questions, "Um well… What's your name? I think I should know that."

"Yah you should know it, it would be kind of strange. Gilbert Beilschmidt," he answered as he extended his hand out to her. Taking his Madeline went to shake but was taught off guard when he pressed a kiss to her smooth knuckles.

Glaring at him, she retracted her hand swiftly, "Don't do that," she hissed. She desperately tried to ignore the way her skin seared at his ministrations.

Again he smiled crookedly, "Whatever you say. Anything else you want to know about the great and amazing person that is me?"

_My god, now he's a cocky prick. _He reminded her of Alfred and that was never good. She loved her brother but to have more than one of him was more than enough for her. Feeling a bit more contempt for the man made her feel stronger, "Okay, how old are you, where are you from, and what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Taken back, he gazed at her, surprised by the sudden forcefulness in her voice. But, much to her displeasure he smiled… brightly, "Well, I was born in a small village just outside of Berlin on January 18th. I'm thirty years old and I'm talking to beautiful young woman over coffee in a completely non-threatening environment."

"Yah, a young MARRIED woman who should be at work," Madeline snapped.

"You know, I would have never thought that you would have developed such an aggressive attitude when I met you. You were such a sweet thing back then. But then again I do like a bit of feistiness in my women," Gilbert laughed.

"W-What?" she sputtered, "Didn't you hear me? I'm married you moron!"

"I was married too. It's not like it'll last forever Madeline," He explained with a bite in his voice.

"You are ridiculous! I-I have never met someone so infuriating!" Madeline felt her entire body shaking as she held her cup in a tight vice.

Looking at her under half lidded eyes, he smirked, "You say these things about how creepy I am and how I'm a moron, and so on," he sighed before leaning back in his seat, that cocky grin back in place, "And yet you're still here," he laughed, sipping his drink.

Madeline gritted her teeth but found herself slightly shaken by the statement. It was true, she could have said no. She could have left but yet she sat in place. Even now she did not move.

They sat in silence, with the odd question put forth by Gilbert. Madeline reluctantly answered but soon would be cast in silence once more. What really worried her was the fact that she was so comfortable in his presence, even if she wanted to smack him a good few times.

"Well I guess it was time that you headed off to work," Gilbert sighed once he finished his tea, "Come I'll walk you part way."

Madeline glared but yet again she nodded. Shooting up and out of her chair, she stomped over to and out the door with Gilbert right behind her, carrying her forgotten bags. Thankfully because of them, he did not try to hold her hand again.

It was only when they reached the park, five minutes away from the centre, Madeline stopped abruptly. Turning to face the man she spoke briskly and to the point for fear of a relapse of her strange behaviours, "Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt. Have a good day."

He gazed down at her, his eyes once again holding an emotion they had no right to but a slight smile remained, "You said it right. Not many people can get the pronunciation right the first time. I take it as a sign."

"It's no sign so don't start up with that," she retorted, snatching the bags away.

"Thank you for the lovely time Madeline. I look forward to seeing you again," he said bowing his head slightly.

_Moron_, she scoffed to herself, "There won't be a next time. Thank you for the coffee."

She moved to leave but the hand wrapped tightly around her arm held her in place. She peered back at the man, her breath uneven seeing the fear etched on his face. Slowly, he pulled her closer, his other hand sliding down to her hips as he brought the other to cup the side of her face.

"Please don't ever say that there won't be a next time. I need there to be Madeline," he whispered his breath hot on her face.

Her chest shook as she desperately tried to control her breath. She could feel herself slipping once more. It was only when his lips were centimetres away did he stop his advances, "I would never do anything you didn't want. Just tell me no and I'll stop. But I can't leave you alone. I just can't Madeline," he whispered, gazing at her wide eyes from behind his lashes.

"S-stop then," she whimpered as she squeezed her eyes closed.

The air felt so cold when he pulled away. Slipping open one eye, she watched him walk off in the opposite direction before seemingly vanishing once more. She knew he would be back though. He would always come back.

Madeline felt frozen to the spot. It took a whole other minute for her to notice that something was in her hand.

She peered down at her palm to see that the object was her wedding ring; somehow slipped off her finger…

And it was tarnished leaving a slight burn mark where it rested on her skin.

**And there we go :D**

**Review please**

**Next Chapter: Maddie and Lars take Kuma for a walk and things get hot and heavy. Also Gilbert once again shows up... (big surprise lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five. Quick update! Holy cow that hasn't happened in a while lol. So things are starting to get a bit out of hand now. Also this is the first time i've written anything that was meant to be scary, (I write funny but angsty stories) so hope you all like it. **

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Read and Review Please (the more reviews I get the faster I write! Let's try to get six this time around okay?) I love to hear from my readers! :D **

**Possession **

_**Among the Trees**_

_**Four Days Later...**_

Madeline loved walking in the forests. It reminded her of home where she and her brother would spend endless hours racing up and down the tree lines, playing imaginary games to their hearts' content. Being here, under the leafy cover, sun spilling onto the ground in small patches, made her feel completely at peace at ease. It was a pleasant change to how she had been feeling as of late.

When she had come home from work that day she had gone shopping, Lars casually asked where her ring had gone. When she showed him her ring, diamond blackened and gold tarnished, Lars asked her what the hell had happened. She simply whimpered that she had no idea. In his frustration, he caught the red welt burnt into the palm of her hand and instantly any anger he held, towards her or not, evaporated.

"_Madeline, what happened?" Lars asked, his amber eyes wide with worry and confusion. Pushing her thick blonde tresses behind his wife's ear, Lars tilted her head to look up at him, "Mattie, sweetheart. Please talk to me."_

_Madeline couldn't even look him without her heart clenching with overpowering guilt. It was too much. Her eyes snapped shut and began spilling salty tears, "I-I don't k-know," Madeline sobbed, burying her face into Lars' chest._

_Desperately trying to calm her, Lars grabbed her shaking body pressing her closer to him. He prayed it helped her feel safe and secure, "Mattie. It's okay. The ring doesn't matter."_

_Sadly, and much to his grief, it only seemed to make Madeline cry harder, "I'm sorry, I-I'm so-so sorry," she whimpered, clinging onto him as if he were her only life line to reality._

"_Really, it's okay. I don't care about the stupid ring," he laughed hoping it would settle her nerves. Madeline's sobs seemed to even out but her body refused to stop quaking. Lars watched as her hands urgently skimmed over every inch of his body like she was making sure he was actually there, "Madeline, it's okay."_

_Madeline shook her head, finally opening her red ringed eyes. She stared up at Lars, looking utterly frightened, "I scared."_

It had been four days and the burn was fading but it stayed on her mind every waking moment. She felt herself looking over her shoulder every minute whenever she was without Lars. Thankfully, she had begun to feel better. She could start smiling again and it was easier to laugh. Lars didn't seem worried anymore and that man, that… Gilbert fellow, hadn't shown his face.

Four days, he was gone. It had been four days. She was in the clear or that's what she kept telling herself. Though deep down in her heart, she knew it was a lie. He was coming back and that was that. And it scared her to death.

"Hey Mattie! Call back your stupid mutt before he runs off again," Lars called out as he chased after the leash that had flew out of his grip. Madeline couldn't help but snicker as she watched his scarf flap in the wind as he bolted after her white husky, "Kuma! Get your ass back here before I throw you out of my house," he growled.

"Lars, don't be so mean," Madeline whistled, her dog's ears perking instantly, "Kuma sweet pea, come over to momma," she cooed. Leaping past Lars, kicking up a bit of dirt as he passed by earning a frustrated snap from the man, Kumajiro ran to his loving owner, "See Lars, Kuma is a lovey. Look at these eyebrow whiskers, they're so flippin' adorable," she exclaimed as she rubbed her face into his soft fur.

"Dumb dog," Lars muttered darkly as he lumbered towards them.

"He's not dumb, just a little dopey," Madeline chuckled as she rubbed his ears.

Lars chuckled deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Dopey? I'd say you're the one who is dopey."

"Shut up," she giggled, smacking Lars across his arm.

"It's true," Lars protested as he leaned forward, brushing his whiskers to her cheeks.

"Lars, s-stop," she laughed hysterically as she batted at him.

"You like it, my sexy man whiskers," Lars doubled his efforts as the woman in his arms squirmed. Once he deemed his efforts to his liking, Lars examined the red rash spread on Madeline's cheek, "Perfect, now all will know you are mine."

"Really? Are you serious?" Madeline asked flatly.

"Yup, I have marked you," he explained poking her agitated cheek.

"You're the dumb one."

"But you picked me," he said happily, crushing her in a tight hug.

"It was because you had the best weed on campus. I actually think you're butt ugly," seeing his lips pucker into a pout, she couldn't hold back her laughter, "But it's okay, I like your pretty girly hair."

"Why did I marry such a bully?" Lars cried dramatically.

Smiling, Madeline leaned up, pecking Lars swiftly. Quirking his eyebrow, she immediately recognized the lustful look glimmering in his eye, "No Lars, don't even think about it. Not in the woods."

"Come on love," he whispered huskily as he pressed closer to her, "Our first time was in the woods, remember? You loved it."

Madeline felt his hands drop, grabbing her backside as he pressed his lips to the pulse of her neck. Threading her nimble fingers into the poker straight strands of his hair, Madeline tugged, encouraging his ministrations. Remembering that night almost six years ago made her stomach knot in excitement and her heart thump in time with her husband's. He had been so young and nervous. Gently and caringly he laid down his jacket on the cold forest floor before lying her down afterward. It was the most loved she had ever felt. Feeling his pulse quicken, Madeline pressed a strong kiss to his forehead. Pulling away he looked up at her, his devotion for her shinning through his eyes.

"I love you," his voice was uneven and hushed as he leaned in, snatching her lips in his own. She moved along, following his lead. Opening her mouth as he did, sliding her tongue along the smooth surface of his. She reached down, grasping his strong hand in hers. As she ran her fingers up and down the length of his hand, she could feel the smooth metal of his wedding band. Her finger had never felt so naked in her life. She really needed to get a new one.

They began moving backwards, almost tripping over Kumajiro (who got the hint and wondered off to find a stick to distract himself with), until Madeline felt her back slam against the uneven surface of the bark of a tree. As Lars dropped to his knees, peppering her abdomen with affectionate kisses and fiddling with her pants, Madeline couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Not the two of them, only her. Feeling the flush spread throughout her body, she scanned the area but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Her breath hitched and her attention turned back to the man below her when she felt her bare skin hit the air. Peering down, she watched Lars push open the fly of her pants and draged his tongue across her skin.

His fingers ran up her thighs before resting on the hem of her jeans but just as he was about to tug them down to her ankles, something flew down from the sky, slamming into the side of his head. Completely dazed, Lars fell to the mossy ground. Madeline snapped out of her lustful haze and let a blood curling scream rip through her throat when she saw a thick glob of blood sliding down the side of his head.

"Oh my god Lars! Are you okay?" she cried, diving down to his side, "What the hell was that?"

Blinking rapidly, Lars tried to focus, "I-I have no clue," Dabbling his fingers to his head, Lars gasped as he noticed the blood, "Jesus Christ, it busted my head open!"

Panicking, Madeline grabbed his head, staring at the blood dripping down the side of his face. Desperately she pushed back his blood soaked hair to find the slash but after something time, she found no opening. Then it hit her. It wasn't his blood.

"Kuma!" she screamed, jumping up from her bewildered husband. Overwhelming fear grasped on her heart, squeezing it with every passing second, "Kumajiro! Where are you?" she screamed. Sure she heard faint barking, Madeline took off in that direction she thought it was coming from, praying her beloved pet was okay.

As he watched his wife sprint off deeper into the woods, Lars peered off toward the surrounding ground. He saw nothing but moss till out of the corner of his eye he saw it. Twitching like a dying fish, he could see a bird. Crawling over to its side he could see its bright yellow feathers caked in blood. Inching closer to the creatures convulsing body, Lars felt the bile rise in his throat as he looked down at the little bird's chest. It was completely busted open. Glancing back at his blood soaked fingers, Lars was shocked to realize that this blood rolling down his jaw belonged to this tiny, dying bird, "What the fuck?" _Did this bird crash into my head?_

Deeper and deeper she went but there was still no sign of Kumajiro. Slowing down and completely out of breath, Madeline frantically glanced over the area.

She felt a cold snap at her back.

Whipping around Madeline saw nothing until another cold nip at her ankles followed.

Jumping up, hair falling in front of her eyes, she could feel a sob rip through her chest, "Stop it! Where ever the fuck you are, just fucking stop!" she shrieked. Dropping to the ground, anxiously holding herself together, she listened for any movement. When all was still, Madeline could feel the dread rise and the tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please stop," she cried quietly.

A soft, gentle but frigid breeze flowed through her hair, drying her tears in the process. It chilled her down to her bones. Then suddenly she knew she wasn't alone.

And she knew who exactly was in front of her.

His arms wrapped around her shaking form, his smooth, hushed voice spilling into her ears, "Madeline, there's no need to cry."

Without lifting her head she pleaded quietly, "Please leave me alone Gilbert."

"Why?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused as he stroked her matted hair.

"You scare me," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh Madeline, don't say that," his voice cracked as he dragged her into his lap, "If anything, please oh god, don't be scared of me. I would never do anything to hurt you," he protested.

Daring to face him, to protest, Madeline peeled her face away from his chest. Her voice died completely when their eyes met.

His ruby eyes, his frighteningly beautiful ruby eyes, had full tears cascading down onto his inhumanly pale cheeks, "Please Madeline, Don't be scared of me. I would die if you were scared of me," he wept.

Before she could say anything, her lips were slammed against his.

Madeline felt her heart stop completely.

His lips gracefully meshed with hers and before long she could feel her lips moving with equal fervour against his. With a heavy weight crushing her chest, she grabbed his hair, dragging him closer. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, Madeline wondered if she had ever tasted anything sweeter. She could sense herself slipping but this was unlike anything before. She didn't even care if Lars walked over and saw her with Gilbert. She wouldn't even bat an eye in her husband's direction.

When Gilbert's hand slithered up her jacket and shirt, she almost screamed in bliss as his fingers closed around her breast. Gasping for air desperately as she basked in his attention, Madeline was barely aware of the wet forest ground that she was now sprawled across.

"Madeline, do you want me to stop?" Gilbert asked; an eerily alluring sheen of sweat glossed over his beautifully flushed skin.

Just as she was about to devour his neck with her lips, a hum filled her head causing her to pause. Craning her neck, catching woodland debris in her sweat slicked hair, she looked for the source of the sound.

"He's coming for you," Gilbert explained, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he hovered over her. Look back up at him, she notice the shine reflecting off something draped around his. Slowly she ran her fingers over what she thought to be beads, feeling their smooth, cold surface with her finger tips. Gilbert looked curiously at her hand before catching it and crushing his lips against the top of hers, "I'll come back liebe," he whispered.

Suddenly Madeline felt her body ice over.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was being carried in Lars' arms. He looked like hell.

Sluggishly looking down she noticed Kuma faithfully trotting at her side.

Groaning, she buried her face into Lars' thick wool sweater, inhaling his scent. Her entire body ached. Looking to see the cause of her pain, she caught sight of something lying between her breasts. It was the black beads, Gilbert's necklace.

When they finally reached the side of the road, Lars swore. Gently resting her on the grass, he screamed as ran over to their car. Madeline slowly sat up and peered over what was meant to be their car, now a complete mess. Its windows completely smashed, tires slashed, and the same blood that claimed Lars' face was smeared over the hood of the car.

"What the fuck!" he hollered as he pulled his chestnut hair.

Unable to hold her attention, Madeline reached into her shirt pulling out the other man's necklace. As it fell to a hang, showcasing the most beautiful onyx beads and silver metal she had ever seen, Madeline quickly realized it was a rosary. It was the most spectacular piece she had ever laid eyes on.

"What the hell is that?" Lars snapped when he suddenly appeared at her side, angrier than ever.

"I don't know," she answered dully draping the rosary over her head.

Growling, he glared at her, "You don't seem to know a lot lately," he grumbled.

And for the first time since she met Lars, she found herself wishing that Kumajiro would bite him until he bled.

**Holy snap dog!**

**Well whatcha think? Good? Needs work? Let me know (kindly please)**

**Review :D**

**Next Chapter: Sexy Mechanic Gilbert (and Ludwig! Surprise :D) working on Madeline's car **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six. Enjoy **

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited. You're the reason I write these stories.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Possession **

_**Hit the Breaks**_

_**One Week Later...**_

Madeline had never believed in 'signs'. Maybe it was because her father had been such a practical person or that she was just too smart to get wrapped up in the mythology of a higher power leading the way with little clues for you to find. No, she had never been one to believe in signs.

Well that was until last week…

After discovering the grisly wreck that was their car, Lars had called a tow truck and made their way home in complete silence. Both refused to acknowledge the other. It was only till dinner time did they finally exchange words about the unreliable microwave and whether it was worth repairing. When Lars went to bed, he took Madeline's left hand in both of his own and gently grazed his lips over her soft skin. Looking utterly lost, Lars stared at her with pleading eyes that she could barely meet.

"Mattie, what's happening? What's going on?"

Madeline's free hand inched its way up to her neckline, slowly wrapping itself around the dense black beads of Gilbert's rosary. Her eyes dropped to the floor; she had no idea how to answer him. She barely had any clue herself so she shrugged.

Lars dropped his hands heavily to his sides. It was a sad sight watching him trough up the stairs, his hair flat against his head, his shoulders slumped. It made him look so small and weary. Once he was safely out of sight, Madeline broke down; allowing the salty tears to stain her cheeks once more.

Whatever was happening was not good, not at all. Madeline knew she had to put a stop to… well whatever it was.

So when the garage they had arranged to take the car to burned down the next day, Madeline shook off the dread and blamed it on bad luck. She believed in luck. Lars, on the other hand, blamed everything around him: from the firefighters who couldn't quell the flames to the little old lady across the street who watered her lawn too much.

When she woke up to the unyielding chirps of a few, canary coloured birds outside her window, she was shocked to find an ad under her pillow. Looking at it through bleary and tired eyes, she realized it was for a garage on the other side of the city. Madeline balled it up and tossed it into the garage bin along with any second thoughts about the angry birds slamming into her bedroom window.

The next day Madeline was shocked to find what had to be hundreds of the same ad flying around her front yard as she raced to Katyusha's idling car. She definitely decided to ignore the increased number of birds eyeing her as she went on her way. Katyusha giggled and asked Madeline what kind of bird feed she had to attract such pretty yellow birds but Madeline almost screamed as one of them landed gracefully on top of Katyusha's car. As her friend cooed at the tiny bird, Madeline struggled just to keep her breathing even.

Even after all that. Madeline staunchly refused to believe in signs. She was just having really, really bad luck this week.

But when the next morning rolled around, Madeline was relieved to find no birds glaring in at her or papers fly about. Slipping into the shower, she could feel her worries (at least for the day) wash down the drain alongside her conditioner. Basking in this newfound calm -something that she would have taken for granted all those weeks ago- Madeline's muscles relaxed as the warm water flowed over the curves of her body. With one last deep sigh, she wrung out her heavy blonde hair before reaching out and wrapping her fluffy, white towel tightly around her form.

But much to her dismay, the feeling of contentment soon evaporated as she stepped out of the shower.

With her back against the wall, Madeline slid down till she hit the floor, her hand clamped over her mouth. She didn't want Lars to wake to the sounds of screams.

When she had finally regained her breath, she slowly shuffled over to the large mirror that hung over the sink. In large print, written in her favourite shade of lipstick, there was an addressed scribbled over the mirror's surface. Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach when she realized that she recognized it. It was the address for the garage… the garage that seemed to be haunting her through the clippings that as of late had been fluttering around her house.

Madeline finally admitted to herself… this was a sign… and it wasn't going to let her ignore it.

She called and had the car brought to it. When Lars had offered to drive her, she refused. She would take the bus instead so Lars could make it to work on time. But as she watched the buildings pass by as a muddy blur she couldn't help but feel her stomach knot as she drew closer and closer.

When she finally got off, the bus spraying the sidewalk with the morning rain, Madeline glanced over the building. It was definitely old but thankful it was clean. She tried to distract herself with such fleeting thoughts knowing full well that he was just around the corner, waiting to draw her in once more.

Walking in, lost in her thoughts, she barely saw the short brunette running towards her.

"Oh my! It's you!" the tiny woman exclaimed, almost tackling Madeline to the ground as she wrapped her slender arms around Madeline's waist. The blonde just stare with her mouth slightly ajar. With wide, gleeful, amber eyes, the young woman unwound her arms and skipped over to the front desk, "I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"I-I'm here for m-my car quote," Madeline nervously explain, unsure how to exactly deal with such a woman.

"Right! Ludwig will be here in a second," smiling brightly, the brunette woman slammed on a bell as she hollered out the man's name. All Madeline could hear was a flurry of barking dogs intermingling with the piercing ring of the bell. She turned back to Madeline, finally refraining from bashing the tiny dome, "Ludwig loves dogs."

"Oh… I see."

"You'll love them. Blackie's my favourite but they're all good doggies. Do you like dogs?" she asked as she twirled the dark chocolate braid around her hand.

Madeline nodded, "Yes, I have a husky."

"Yay!" jumping up and down the woman clapped her hands together, "That's great! You and Ludwig will get along so well."

Madeline was just about to ask who exactly this Ludwig fellow was, the door to the office flew open she was faced with gigantic blonde man. Madeline clung to her purse as if hoping it would make her feel better. It didn't. Somehow his face looked familiar but with his piercing blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair, she was sure she'd remember a face like that. He was definitely handsome but, oh lord, was he intimidating.

"You called?" he asked the woman, crossing his arms as he strode over to the desk.

"Yup, this is Madeline," she said as she hugged his large forearm.

As soon as her name rolled off the other's tongue, Ludwig's eyes snapped onto her face. He looked surprised but his features softened.

"I-I'm here to have my car-,"

"Quoted?" Ludwig cut her off, "Thank you Feli. Miss Madeline, follow me please," waving her to follow him, the man left and disappeared into another room. Offering a good bye to the bubbly attendant, she quickly made her way after Ludwig.

Passing through the door frame, expecting Gilbert to jump out and snatch her away, Madeline was only greeted with the sorry sight of her poor car.

Flipping through some paperwork, Ludwig clicked his tongue, "You really did a number on this car you know," he stated as he scanned over the notes.

"Yes I know but I didn't really do anything. My husband and I found it like-" Madeline's voice died when Ludwig's snapped up at her with confusion.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled, a slight blush spreading throughout his face, "I was just talking to myself."

Madeline decided not to say anything further but she noticed that the man would glance every once in a while at the different corners of the room. She didn't know how but knew that he was looking out for Gilbert. Was he working for the albino or was he being tortured as she was? He definitely looked nervous enough.

As Ludwig went on about technical stuff that Madeline didn't understand, she ran her fingers over the body of her car. With the blood washed off it definitely looked much less frightening than before. She could remember crying as Alfred and Arthur scrubbed it off, joking that she and Lars must have hit a moose that only broke windows. Lars decided to blame it on local teens; Arthur quickly accepted but Alfred couldn't seem to place the emotion on his sister's face. Something was off he decided, making a mental note to talk to her later.

"Excuse me?"

Frightened out of her thoughts, Madeline almost swung out her purse as a large hand rested upon her shoulder. Staring upwards, she was met with the worried expression of Ludwig's icy blue eyes. With his eyebrow scrunched with worry, Madeline thought that he looked a little like Gilbert had in the woods.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked again.

Madeline quickly nodded.

It must have been too quick because he looked unconvinced. Rolling his eyes, he pulled a pair of square framed glasses out of the front pocket of his coveralls, "I was just saying I'm going to head to the office for a moment and do some comparisons and come right back. Is that alright?" Pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose, Ludwig peered down at her waiting for an answer patiently.

"Yes, sorry. Of course. I'll just wait here," her words sounded clumsy but Ludwig, seemingly satisfied, gave her a curt nod before vanishing from the room. With him done, Madeline sighed heavily before turning her attention back to the car. Sliding her fingers over the blue paint once more, she could feel the dirt gathering under her finger tips.

"Did you like that car?"

Whipping around, Madeline caught the brilliant white of his hair. Her heart shot up into her throat. Turning away from his eyes, she tried to ignore his presence.

Minutes later, she could feel the car shift under his weight as he leaned against it. Standing beside her, he began threading the ends of her hair between his slender fingers, "It's not nice to ignore people when they're talking to you," his whispered in her ear, his voice light and playful.

"W-Was it you?" she asked nervously, desperately trying to slip away from his touches.

"What? The car?" Madeline nodded sheepishly, "Well, It wasn't actually me but my birds really don't like your husband," Gilbert admitted cheerfully.

"Your birds?" she squeaked, "Those creepy, little, yellow ones that have been scaring the hell out of me? Those belong to you?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly, "Yup that sounds like them."

Feeling the anger boiling over Madeline struck out like a wild animal with her nails bared, "You fucking asshole! Everything is your fault!" she screamed not caring if anyone heard, "Do you realize what I've been going through for the last week? Every morning I wake up dreading about what fucked up shit I'm going to have to deal with!" screaming out loud, she swore colourfully, "I fucking hate you!"

As she clawed at his face, Madeline could barely see through the tears that blurred her vision. She wanted to see his face: see whether he was scared or angry. It was to her utter surprise that as she sunk her nails into his neck, Gilbert threw back his head –resting it onto of the car- allowing a deep and needy growl escape his throat.

"You're not supposed to get off on this you sick fuck!" she shrieked as she pounded her fists on his solid chest.

She froze though when she felt her wrists caught in his iron grip, "Liebe, I can't help it," he panted, "You're so beautiful… even when you're angry."

Willing her tears away, Madeline looked up to face him. She could feel herself melting when she finally got a clear view of the man. His hair was tussled and wet, sticking to his head, no doubt from the rain. His eyes were partially lidded and the reds of them were swirling with a mixture of lust and desperate wanting. The skin of his pale, ghostly cheeks –decorated with thin red lines from where her nails had caught him- were pinked with a blush that ran down to his chest, slightly exposed as he failed to fasten the top of his coveralls. He looked absolutely amazing.

As she watched his flushed chest rise and felt his uneven breaths kiss the sides of her face, her anger was replaced with a deep sadness. Everything seemed too overwhelming and Madeline wanted nothing more than to hide away from the world. Husband and all be damned.

"Why? Why is this happening? What do you want from me?" she whimpered into his clothes as she buried her face, not wanting to let him see her upset like that.

"I want you," he said simply, "Nothing else but you."

His soft voice with its calm temperament sent her stomach into knots. She wasn't sure exactly what to make of the feeling that had found a refuge in her heart.

Smirking as he released her hands, he lent in, kissing her gentle on her forehead, "Don't worry Madeline. I can wait a little while longer. I've waited this long already," Slowly his fingers traveled alongside her neck, gracing the beads that suddenly feel as if they were scorching her flesh, "I'm glad you like them," he said happily, "I've had them since I was ten. Really beautiful," Looking back up to her face, Madeline knew that her face has erupted into a tell tale flush, Gilbert's smirk softened as his fingers fell off her arms and back to his sides.

She opened her mouth, about to tell him to hold her closely, when the door creaked open and Ludwig strolled in. She noticed Gilbert's smile widen as Ludwig walked towards them, Feli close behind. The blonde man showed her the quote, a reasonable price, and she signed off. Five day, she is told, it will take to have her car up and running safely again. As Ludwig talked Madeline couldn't help but relax into Gilbert's hand as it rested at the small of her back. Feli smiled brightly, Madeline noticed, when Gilbert somehow slipped his hand into her own.

She found it odd that as she left the garage, she felt better then she had in weeks. Ludwig handed her all the paper work and told her to be safe. Feli all but jumps her and grabbed the blonde woman again, pulling her into a tight hug before exclaiming that she will be missed. When it's Gilbert's turn to wish her farewell he didn't say anything but instead took her hand and led her to the bus stop. There in utter silence they waited as the rain began to fall once more onto their shoulders. Madeline giggled when Gilbert shook his hair –it reminded her of Kumajiro- and the albino slightly blushed as he watched her with keen eyes.

Finally when the bus turned around the corner heading towards them, he offered his hand and helped her on before he said, "I'll see you in a week then," and with a cheery but cocky smile he turned back and made his way back to the garage. Madeline laughed when she noticed the skip in his step.

This feeling she has… Madeline is shocked to feel so happy, to feel like part of a… a family.

That night, while lying next to Lars, Madeline dreamt about a Christmas with Gilbert and her other family from the garage.

**There we go :D**

**Hoped you liked it. Also I just want to address something that I've been seeing in the reviews: I did not kill Gilbird... well I killed a few. As you have read, Gilbert has many little birdies. Some will not make it through the entire story but there will always be at least one.**

**Next chapter: Lars goes with Madeline to pick up the car and Gilbert keeps on getting scarier. **

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven. Sorry for the delay. Been in a writting rut. I hope this turned out okay. If it seems lacking, i'm still getting back into the swing of things. Please enjoy**

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GermanyXItaly, and AustriaXHungary**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited. You're the reason I write these stories.**

**Sorry for any typos, I really rushed to get this one out.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Possession **

_**Passing the Contact**_

_**Five Days Later...**_

The walk over to the garage was one of the most uncomfortable moments that Madeline has ever experience. Lars seemed determined to hold her hand as tightly as possible as he peered over his shoulder at her ever few seconds.

She furrowed her eyebrows before she tried to tug her wrist unsuccessfully for her husband's iron grip. Gritting her teeth, Madeline glared, "What is with you Lars? Let me go."

Lars looked down at her, "What's up with me? You the one who's been acting pretty fucked up," he snapped in a quiet voice but Madeline did not miss the harsh tone it held.

Again, she tried to pull out of his grip, "You're the one who's acting weird," she hissed as he clamped down tighter, "I said l-let go!"

Lars rolled his eyes as he yanked her closer to his side. He could feel her body heat radiating from her small and fragile form as she squirmed away. Even with her obvious displeasure of her current position, it made him feel so much better. Feeling her close to his body like this, it made everything so much better; like everything was normal, well normal-ish. Normally she wouldn't have been pulling away so violently but right now, he knew, this was as good as it was going to get. Even when she glared at him full of anger as she was, Lars didn't care as long as she was looking at him.

After sometime, sighing heavily, Lars slightly loosened his grip but held his wife close, "I'm sorry Madeline but I'm just worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me? I'm fine Lars," Madeline exclaimed tiredly.

"Mattie, don't lie to me. You're so jittery lately; like you can't stop turning back in case someone's following you. And at night… sweetie… you cry and sometimes… sometimes you even scream. It's the most fucked up shit I've ever seen," grabbing her face to make her meet his gaze, Lars regarded her with a soft but horribly sulked expression, "Mattie, whatever's wrong, please just tell me. I want to help you. Every since that day in the woods… you have been… scaring me. I feel like I'm losing you."

As she watched his hand run down the lengths of her arms, Madeline could feel the guilt and pity pooling in her stomach. She had let Gilbert get to her. She had emotionally betrayed her husband and _she _was the one mad at _him_? Ridiculous.

Lars was the one, the only one, who had a valid reason to be angry, "I'm sorry Lars… I-I've been out of it. I-I just… I don't know what's happening to me."

"Maybe you should go see someone," he offered sheepishly as he patted her hair.

"Like a therapist?" Madeline asked coolly.

He could see the accusation behind her beautiful violet eyes so he back peddled, almost tripping over his words, "Not that I think you're crazy, just stressed. Really that's all."

"I'm not seeing anyone. Plus we don't have the extra money floating around," she snapped finally able to rip her hand out of his.

Lars was dumbfounded. Madeline, since the day he had met her, had always had a sweet temperament but these last few days anything would set her off. He couldn't help wondering what he had missed; what he had done.

Pivoting on the spot the blonde woman stomped away from Lars' off guard form but when he began to follow after her, she could feel the irritation rising. Madeline gritted her teeth: she just wanted some space. Why didn't Lars understand that? She decided then that since Lars wasn't going to willingly provide her with some she'd have to put some distance between them. With one last quick glance at her husband, she sprinted down the street leaving him in a bewildered state. While he stared, in her mind, she kept asking herself why exactly she was running. Sure she was annoyed but that was no reason. In mind sight there was no reason why she should be running. Lars was her husband. He was acting like a husband should when his wife was acting, dare she admit it, a bit mental.

But for whatever reason, Madeline's heart ignored all rationality; it wanted to be back at the garage… with Gilbert.

At this, her mind screamed in frustration. It wasn't like Gilbert was waiting for her, it scolded, _For goodness sakes, I've only seen him four times. Why am I acting like this! I'm married, I barely know the guy and for all I know he's probably flirts with all the women he meets and has some kind of god damn STD and…and… Damn it, I want to see him_, she sighed sorrowfully.

"Madeline! Stop running! **Madeline!**" Lars hollered.

Hearing his panicked voice, Madeline halted directly in front of the garage. Everything felt as if it was spinning as her heart and mind waged war against one another (_Lars and Gilbert, Gilbert and Lars_). Nothing was making sense; absolutely nothing. As she heard the echoes of Lars' shoes hitting the pavement, Madeline rubbed her teary eyes against her sleeve.

"Mattie, why are you crying?" Lars asked, wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders.

Peering up at him, seeing his beautiful amber eyes looking so scared; how could she have felt any hatred for him? "Lars," she whimpered as she threw her arms his neck, "I-l think I-I'm going crazy. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she chanted.

"It's okay Mattie; whatever umm… this is, we'll figure it out. I'll take care of you. I promise," Lars vowed as he pulled apart from her, "You can wait out here if you want. I'll just grab the car and stuff and we'll go."

"I want to stay with you."

Sighing happily, Lars agreed. Lacing his fingers with hers, he pushed the shop door open and led Madeline inside.

As Lars talked to the women behind the desk, Madeline looked for any signs of Feli, Ludwig, or Gilbert but everyone she could see was a stranger; their eyes not once glancing over to her.

"Wait a second, what do you mean my car's not on file? I can see it right over there," Lars exclaimed as he pointed over towards the garage. Sure enough, through the window to the main garage, Madeline could see the blue car sitting in the corner of the space.

The woman quirked her eyebrow as she examined the couple, "Do you have any papers to back up this claim?"

Lars looked down at Madeline, "This is the place you brought it to? That's our car over there right?"

Madeline nodded, "Yes it is," turning to the woman at the desk she asked, "I was helped by a woman with wavy reddish-brown hair, named Feli. Is she here?"

"Feli?" she asked, "Only me and my sister work the front desk. This is a family business. No one by that name has even brought their car here."

"What?" Madeline couldn't believe it. Feli was too 'unique' to have come from her imagination.

"Here," rummaging in his bag, Lars pulled out the registry for the car, along with a mess of other papers, "Here is all the information. Check the plates; I'm sure that's my car. Please go check."

Madeline watched as the lady left and strode over to the car. Confusion spread across her strong features as she examined the plates. Shaking her head she made her way over to a mechanic, shoving the papers in his face while pointing over to the couple watching through the window.

"I wonder what she's saying. She looks angry," Lars pointed out as he watched.

"I would be too. I think they could get charge or something," Madeline explained, "We could say they stole our car and there would be no proof that they didn't."

"But you said you filled out papers."

"I did, I'm sure I did," suddenly Madeline felt a sickening wave wash over, "I think I did. Oh god Lars, did I imagine it all?"

"It's okay Mattie, I'm sure they just lost the papers," he desperately tried to offer in hopes of warding off another panic attack.

She watched carefully as the mechanic, scratching his head as he glance back and forth between the car and the papers he held in his hand, made his way over toward them. When the door swung open, he greeted them with a warm but clearly nervous smile, "Hello there Mr… um…"

"Van Rijn," Lars said as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, watching the other man carefully.

"Aw sorry," the mechanic offered, "Mr. Van Rijin, I would like to apologize but I have no idea how your car got here."

"But my wife brought it here. You know what, I don't care how it got here or that the papers were lost, I just want my car please. I hate taking the bus," Lars whined.

As the two went back and forth, Madeline could feel the cold creeping up at her neck. Turning back she could see that no one was behind her.

_Gilbert…_

As she wearyingly turned back, Madeline yelped as her purse was snatched away spilling the contents across the floor as it slammed into the cold concrete.

"Mrs, are you okay?" the mechanic asked as he scrambled to help her.

"I'm fine," Madeline snapped angrily.

Swooping down at her side, Lars cradled her in his arms as she whispered calming words into her ears. It was only when the mechanic spoke up again did the two break apart.

"What's the matter?" Lars asked.

"I don't believe this but this is a quote that we issue? Is this your signature Mrs. Van Rijn?" he asked, holding the paper up to her face.

Madeline stared at the wrinkled paper. There was her signature right in the corner. Then it hit her, "Yes, a mechanic named Ludwig gave me this quote. His about twenty-five or so; has really blonde hair."

"Ludwig?" the older man's face twisted in confusion, "I've never hired a man with that name," with a quick look over the paper he rose from the floor, "Well this is quote from here. And for the work this price looks alright. I don't know what to think of this."

"Give me my car; my wife needs to sit down. We can figure this out," Lars offered as he gingerly pulled Madeline up.

The mechanic looked troubled but nodded never the less, "You have your keys? Right then, you can pull out of the garage."

"Thanks," Lars gratefully answered.

Madeline leaned back into the passenger seat as she watched Lars walk back into the shop. Sighing loudly to herself, Madeline leaned back further, her eyes fluttering closed. As she listened to the quiet sounds of the cars passing by, Madeline thought that she should give a call to Francine and Katyusha, maybe even Ivana, when she got home. _Definitely should call Alfred first though_.

At the thought of her brother, her heart tightened. Since this mess had gone into full swing she had not talked to her brother, "We use to be so close," she sighed.

"I can remember him crying while he was looking for you."

Madeline felt her body go numb, "Gilbert?" she choked out nervously.

She felt his hand snag hers before effectively dragging her to the backseat of the car. When she opened her eyes to look into his, she almost shut them instantly. He looked angry.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"W-what do you want?" she asked trying to sound angry and strong.

"What did I do?" he snarled, "What did I do that would ever make you think that?"

"Think what?" she whimpered angrily.

"That I… I could ever be…that I could do that to you," he exclaimed.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That I would ever think of anyone else but you. I'm not a womanizer," he explained as he dug his nails in the fabric of his pants.

Madeline choked, "How? I never said that out loud."

"But you thought it. Please don't ever think that again, I can't handle it knowing you think of me so lowly. You're the only one that I want Madeline, I would never look at another woman but you."

Madeline felt disgusted, "You know my thoughts?" she asked as she glared at him, "What are you? Gilbert, what the fuck are you?" she screamed.

In a panic, his hand pressed tightly over her mouth. Her screams were muffled to nothing but a quiet murmur, "Madeline, please. Don't scream; I don't want to leave yet. Please, Madeline, not yet," he begged her quietly.

When her voice lowered, he slowly dropped his hand away from her mouth. He pleaded with mournful eyes as she glared, "I just want an answer Gilbert. What are you?" she asked, a warning tone threaded in her low voice.

"I can't say," Gilbert sighed.

"Get out," she ordered, shoving him against the door.

"Wait!" he snapped, "Just wait a second! Madeline, just listen. I can't tell you out right but if you asked me I might…"

"Alright then, a-are you h-human?" she asked, feeling absolutely insane.

"Yes, I was born a human," Gilbert answered.

"Where?"

"Outside of Berlin, like I told you. I never lied to you."

"Then how do you know what I'm thinking?" the blonde protested.

"I don't."

"Then how…?"

"Someone told me."

"Are they human?" suddenly Gilbert looked very nervous, his eyes unable to stay focused. Seeing Gilbert looked so frightened, it made a shiver shoot up Madeline's spine. Taking her hands, she ran them over from his hair to the side of his face, "Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry," his voice uneven, "I'm sorry about all of this," he leaned down and buried his head into her chest, "I wish it could have been different but I can't help it. It has to be you Madeline. It has to be you."

"Why me? What's so special about me?" she asked as she pulled him closer.

He voice cracked, "Y-You're the only one that saw me. I was fading but you still saw me. Madeline you're the only thing that is keeping me here."

"I-I don't understand," she whimpered into the white tuffs of his hair, "Gilbert what happening?"

"I want you and I want you to feel the same," he explained.

"I'm married. This is so wrong. Why does it have to be me?" Madeline sighed.

"I don't care. Lars can go fuck himself. I've waited twenty years. Madeline," slowly he rose from her hold, his gaze soft, "I've been in love with you longer then you could imagine. You were my first love."

"I thought you had been married, didn't you love her?" she whispered as Gilbert tucked a lose strand behind her ear.

"Yes, with all my heart. I still love her," he admitted.

"What? Then why aren't you with her?"

"I still am," Gilbert whispered longingly, leaning in.

Suddenly her body felt hot, longing to touch him, have him touch her. Her knees felt weak, as her legs spread to pull him closer, "Gilbert," she whispered shakily.

Her head hurt.

"Madeline, forget about him."

Her head felt like it was about to split in two.

"Madeline, love me like I love you."

It was too hot, her skin was on fire.

His lips pressed to her forehead and Madeline whimpered, desperately trying to hide the pleasure seeping through her mouth.

Her heart felt like it was breaking in half.

_Gilbert… please… don't let go._

_Lars… please…save me._

His fingers ran through her hair, pulling her face to his, pressing their lips together. Slowly he moved his lips against her, his hands slipped from her hair to her waist. As he shifted his weight, he pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his waist.

After what seemed like a fleeting moment, he broke the kiss, "I'll come back," Gilbert whispered as he pulled away from her. Pushing the hair from her sweaty brow, he smiled sadly, "Please don't let him touch you."

Taking a deep breath, Madeline closed her eyes. She could feel her entire body shaking as the intense heat of his body disappeared.

Her head hurt so much.

She felt dizzy as the cold set in. Lying in the backseat, she let herself go.

She felt so tired.

She heard the car door click open. Peering tiredly over towards the front, she could barely make out the form. Only because of the striking brown hair did she realize that it was Lars. She could barely hear him as he called out for her. She could barely feel her fingers tighten around the paper in her hand.

Madeline could not feel anything…

Except her broken heart thumping against her chest.

**Again sorry if the writting is not up to snuff. Hopefully it'll get better. Also if you're confused, it's a good thing. Things are ment to be making sense at this point. They won't be for a while...**

**Please review :D (it'll help me keep on track, really it does)**

**Next chapter: Dinner Date (oh my)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight. Oh my, compaired to the other chapters this one is long. Ugh... it took all weekend to write but I kind of like how it turned out. I hope you all like it too :D**

**Pairings: main- CanadaXNetherlands, PruCan side- RusAme, FrUk, GerIta, and AusHun**

**Note: Genderbend characters: Fem!Canada, Fem!Russia, Fem!France, and Fem!North Italy**

**Warnings: Mild violence, strong laugauge, suggestive themes, and strong sexual elements**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine but the story and plot are :D**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited. It was so lovely reading what you thought.**

**Sorry for any typos (I tried to catch them but i know a few got past)**

**Read and Review Please**

**Possession **

_**Dinner with a Devil**_

**Two Days Later…**

Crumpled it in her hand, the paper that Gilbert had left with her felt like it was burning her flesh.

294 9872

A phone number…

She had entered it into her phone but when she called it, the line came up dead. Why would Gilbert give her a disconnect number? That's what she wondered till the contact name it was listed under suddenly changed from Mechanic to Mr. Awesome. Thank God Lars hadn't seen that; the trouble it would have caused.

The next day, deciding to take a stab at the dark, Madeline text him:

-_Is this you Gilbert?_

Seconds later, her phone vibrated violent. As she picked it up, the cell that she had always cursed as being to airy suddenly felt like a stone in the palm of her hand. It buzzed again…

She had come this far…

-_Morgen! (that means morning in German :D I'll teach you more sometime) I hoped you would text me. How did you sleep?_

Madeline could feel herself smiling. He sounded so sweet and innocent but she reminded herself, this was Gilbert. Reminding herself of what he was capable of, she found herself sighing heavily. Gilbert could be downright dangerous but still, giggling all the while, she messaged him back.

-_Morgen (Learning already) I slept good. How about you? _

-_How they learn so_ _fast *sniffle*. Good. I dreamt of you which is always a good thing. _

Already Madeline could feel her body flush.

-_Really? What was it like?_

Was she really encouraging him? She must have been nuts.

_-It was really nice. You looked so beautiful curled up in my arms. I love it when you wear your hair down._

-_Did we do anything else?_

Oh God, she was really going along with this!

-_We were lying in our bed. I'd brush back your hair and you would kiss me. I'd kiss you-_

"Mattie, are you here?"

Lars!

Hearing his voice sent her in a panic. Locking her phone, she tossed it behind a throw pillow as she tried to make herself look as natural as possible. When she saw Lars' head pop up from behind the sliding door, she put on her brightest smile as he tossed his equipment and made his way into the study.

"Hello sweetie," Lars said as he pecked her on the forehead before flopping down beside her on the couch, "Work went well?"

"Oh yes. One of the kids threw up all over snack. It was absolutely lovely," she laughed, "Plus Alfred and Ivana are back together again; Natalia was in such a wonderful mood."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Lars chuckled as he buried his nose into her hair.

"Lars you know me to well," she ribbed.

Pushing her down onto the sofa, Lars began to kiss a trail from her neck to her lips. She squirmed under his ministrations, curling her toes as he began to make his way back down to her neckline, "I missed you today."

"I-" mouth left wide, her phone sounded off, piercing all other sounds.

Lars looked at her expectantly, "Aren't you going to answer that? It might be Francine."

Scrambling to come up with anything, Madeline spouted the first thing that came to mind, "No it's just Alfred. He's been texting me all day about how wonderful life is and how beautiful Ivana looks," she whined, rolling her eyes. It kind of bothered her how easy that had been; to lie to Lars. But only a little, "So how was work for you?"

Lars threw himself off her, to her slight relief, "It was… alright," he huffed, "I have to work with another photographer. Oh fuck is she annoying. Thinks she knows everything," he growled, "LARS that lens isn't right! LARS the lighting is wrong! LARS why aren't you as good as me? LARS why were you born with a penis?," he screeched, imitating the woman's voice to the best of his abilities, "She makes me want to hang myself!"

"She can't really be that bad," Madeline said, trying to reason with him.

"She's only part of the problem but Elizaveta's crew just makes it twice as bad," he huffed rubbing his face harshly with his hands.

"It really can't be that bad," Madeline offered.

"Oh it is. Just ask Bella and Noah. Poor Bell had to work with her idiot assistant; thicker than a frickin' brick that girl is. You should have seen it. At least Elizaveta knew what she was talking about; this girl had no clue. Plus she wouldn't leave that poor lighting guy alone. Oh and talking about lighting, there were two brothers for her lighting crew. The younger one; he couldn't have been that experienced, at least tried his best but the older one… I don't like him Mattie… at all. He keep glaring at me, like he was going to punch me in the face."

"Probably jealous of such a handsome face," Madeline giggled, pinching his cheeks for good measure.

Irritated, he swatted her hands away, "Seriously Mattie. They're nuts. Thank god I only have to be with them for the week. I feel bad for Noah though. First week back from Thailand and he's already working himself into the ground."

"Noah's a tough cookie, he's your and Bella's brother after all," she pointed out.

"Yah that's why he had a nervous breakdown and had to go Thailand to fix his shit in the first place," Lars retorted.

Madeline shrugged, "I'm only trying to be positive."

"I know. I just really don't want to go back to work tomorrow," Lars whined, "They suck."

"Oh come on Lars, I'm sure you can out scream Elizaveta and punch out that lighting guy if you really need to," she joked.

"Don't give me ideas," he huffed, "Plus Gilbert, that's the older one, his brother is huge; a damn tank. If I tried anything, guy would break me in half!"

Madeline missed the last part of his sentence. She was frozen: that name… "What was his name again?" she sputtered, digging her nails into the sofa's upholstery.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Lars sneered, "Moron…"

"White hair, red eyes?" she asked, completely panicked.

Lars peered over at her, eyebrow quirking as he stared, "Whitish blonde, kind of silvery but he has blue eyes. Why you know him?"

"Just some asshole I knew from high school," Madeline lied, "what did his brother look like?"

"Really blonde, same creepy blue eyes. Like I said, built like a tank. His name was Ludwig I think," Lars said, his voice careful as he appraised Madeline's state, not wanting to set her off.

"The stupid girl; she had brown hair and was really cute. Named… oh shoot, what was it? Oh! Feli! Her name is Feli right?" Madeline shouted excitedly.

"Yes, it was," Lars answered leaning slightly away from her, "You know them all?"

"I know Gilbert the most and have only met Ludwig and Feli in passing. I wonder what they're doing there?"

Raking his fingers through his chestnut lock, Lars sighed as he stood, "Well, whatever. I'm going to lie down. That okay with you?"

Seeing her opportunity, Madeline jumped on it, "Go ahead I'm going to go start dinner. I'll wake you when it's done."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Lars whispered, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Smiling, he left the room and as soon as the door shut, Madeline was wiping his kiss off furiously. Flipping over onto her knees Madeline clawed at the pillows in a desperate search of her phone. Catching a glimpse of its shinny black surface, she snatched it up. Her fingers slammed against the keys, completely ignoring Gilbert's previous messages.

-_Why are you working with my husband? I thought you were a mechanic! Not a photographer! _

Strumming her fingers angrily against the wooden surface of Lars' desk, she waited.

Five long minutes, minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, she waited staring at her phone. Her body was tense; any sound sent her into a panic. _Why isn't he answering?_

Gritting her teeth, her heart pounding in her throat, the blonde woman almost jumped out of her skin when her cell finally sounded off but when she read his answer her blood boiled.

-_Not my idea. Your husband is not someone I want to see. This is all Elizaveta's thing._

-_Then leave! I mean it Gilbert, leave._

Madeline responded, not even giving a second thought to who Elizaveta was.

_-It's only a week, _he wrote back.

-_No, you need to leave!_

Waiting for a reply, Madeline felt like she wanted to cry. This was bad. There was no getting around that. Lars could get hurt or worse… find out.

-_I really can't. _

-_Why?_

What Madeline read next shocked her; caught her completely off guard.

-_Have dinner with me tomorrow night_

"What the… is he on glue?" Madeline hissed at her phone.

-_I don't think I can tomorrow_

-_I wasn't asking Madeline. I'll pick you up after work. Look for a silver BMW_

-_Gilbert, I can't!_

-_See you tomorrow Madeline_

Madeline continued texting him but she never received any response. She knew, no matter how much she fought it, she was going to dinner with Gilbert.

When did things start to slip through her fingers and spin out of her control?

_

* * *

_

The street lights began to flicker on as the sun sunk further behind the building. Madeline could feel the cold beginning to nip at her heels. Where was Gilbert? Katyusha and Natalia had left twenty minutes ago but he still wasn't there. Cursing her light jacket, Madeline felt a shiver rip through her body.

Just as she was about to turn away and head for the bus station, she heard the distinct roar of a car engine and the squealing of wheels against the pavement. Peering over her shoulder, she saw a streak of silver peeling around the corner.

Pulling her jacket closer to her body, her violet eyes were glued to the car as it slowed down beside her. Up close she could see the finer details of the vehicle.

A Silver BMW… _Gilbert_.

She waited for the snowy haired man to step out and greet her with that cocky grin of his but his door never budged. Feeling absolutely foolish, she stood there waiting despite herself but the car simply idled as she stood. Finally, after some time, a door flew open but it was not the driver side. It was the passenger. Cautiously, she stepped around the front of the car, taking notice that all the windows were tinted. She could barely make out the form of the driver through the front window. There had to be some law against that.

Feeling unsettled, even by the normal standards that involved Gilbert, she stopped in front of the door as she bent to peer inside, "Gilbert? Are you in there?" she asked feeling absolutely daft.

A low growl emitted from the interior of the car before she finally heard a voice, "Get in," it ordered.

It sounded like Gilbert so warily she lowered herself into the vehicle. It was just as dark on the inside; just as she thought it would be. Turning her head as she shut the door and settled in her seat, she could see Gilbert, white tuffs and all. The only difference from the last time she had seen him was the large bandage monopolizing his right arm and neck. Gingerly she reached out and barely skimmed her fingertips on the cloth, "What happened?" she asked softly.

Turning towards her, Gilbert smiled weakly, his eyes filled with a hollowness that made Madeline squirm uncomfortable. When he talked his voice was harsh but barely auditable, like he had been screaming for the last hour, "I said too much and other things…" he simply stated before taking her hand. His ruby eyes were fixed upon her hand as he trail his fingers along its contours, ultimately bringing it to his lips, "I missed you," he whispered against her skin.

Unable to ignore the man's injuries, Madeline pushed the subject, "Gilbert, what did you say? Who would do this to you?"

Releasing her delicate hand, Gilbert shook his head, "It's better if you didn't ask anymore: safer for you as well as me."

Not entirely sold and irritation slightly rising, Madeline chose to agree but only with her silence. Gilbert may have been the most stubborn man she had ever met (besides Arthur of course) but she wasn't going to allow him domineer her completely, "So where are we going?" she asked, barely masking the pout.

A quick glance over as he stepped on the gas pedal, Gilbert chuckled softly after seeing her expression, "Just a small restaurant in the next town over."

"Why the next town?" she replied.

Again he laughed, "Would you really want to risk the chance of running into someone you know?"

"Ah, got yah," Madeline nodded, "Have you been to this restaurant?"

"No. It looked nice in the flyer: real homely," turning sharply onto the highway, Gilbert sent the car speeding down the pavement.

Looking away from the green scenery that flew by, Madeline caught a glimpse of excitement shinning in Gilbert's eyes. He looked so alive as he weaved in and out of the traffic. He seemed almost normal, like a typical guy (despite all his bandages) and she almost felt like a typical girl again. Her mind, sparked by the feeling, began wonder about the possibilities; what if she and Gilbert had met like normal people. No Lars. No scary birds. No Gilbert being some freaky whatever he was. It made Madeline smile as she pictured them together, doing normal things that normal couples did:

_She would be cooking dinner and Gilbert would peek in, lured in by the heaven smells drifting out of the room. He would try to remain unnoticed but of course Madeline would always catch him. Creeping in, he would sneak up behind her, peppering her neck with butterfly kisses, being as sweet as possible. She'd giggle and swat away the cumbersome man. Swiftly, he'd duck out of the way and pick whatever he could from the pan before smugly popping it into his mouth. Quickly, his grin would fall as she reached for the kitchen towel. _

Madeline snorted as she let her imagination run wild.

"What?" Gilbert asked as he threw the car into a lower gear.

Madeline giggled as she imagined Gilbert celebrating the holidays with family, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Just Ludwig," he said, "It's always been just us two. I don't even remember my parents; died before I was old enough to remember their faces," he explained softly.

"Really? That's so sad," the blonde thought of her own parents; how terrible it would be not to know your mother and father, "Who were you raised by then?"

"My Grandfather and Great Uncle took us in but I was shipped off to the monastery when I was five," he stated calmly as he pulled into a parking lot. When he shifted the gear into park, he looked over to see Madeline's wonderfully shocked face, "What?" he asked.

"You were raised in a church?" she asked, sounding absolutely shocked.

Laughing hard enough that his voice cracked, Gilbert tried his best to speak up, "Where do you think I got my rosary?"

"Family heirloom?" she suggested weakly.

Gilbert body shook as he tried to bite back his amusement, "Let's go in," he said as he stepped out. Madeline gathered herself, caught off guard when her door swung open and Gilbert's bandaged hand was presented to her, "Well then Miss?"

Blushing as she took it, minding her grip, Madeline could hardly hide her smile. Even under the circumstances with all the horrible things that were happening, she couldn't help but find the delight in Gilbert's smirk as they strolled towards the doors.

They were going on a date.

It was so strange to think of it as that… a date. She still wasn't even sure she could refer to him as human but still… it was a date. Throwing caution to the wind, Madeline was determined to enjoy herself.

The lighting was low as they entered; Madeline could barely see. Gilbert seemed to have noticed because he swiftly wrapped his arm around hers, pulling her body next to his. Looking up at him, Madeline drank in his features, spotting all the subtle details that she'd over looked before. Lars and Alfred were taller than him but the way he carried himself, he looked almost regal. His posture demanded attention. His skin was pale; it looked like snow and the black dress shirt that laid against his fair flesh only seemed to make him look even more ashen. His face was sharp but Madeline could not deny its attractiveness. His lips were the perfect combination between being full and not looking too feminine. His nose was pointed and strong; the perfect way of leading your eyes to his.

His eyes… Madeline dared not to look. One glance into those blood read orbs and she was his. Any control she had, no matter how little, would vanish.

"Ladies first," he crooned as he released her arm and led her to the booth. Thanking the waiter, he shot the man a glare that sent the other running. Immediately his attentions fell back to his companion, "Do you like it here?" he asked folding his hands upon one another.

Madeline nodded, "I love all the red. It's my favourite colour but it's kind of dark in here."

"Don't worry. Your eyes will adjust," he said, smiling.

"Do you want a Halls or something? Your voice sounds terrible," she said, beginning to dig through her purse. She could feel the wretched blush creeping onto her face once more when she felt him staring.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not sick," Gilbert explained as he flipped through the wine menu.

"Where you really raised in the church?" she blurted out.

Opening his mouth to answer, he quickly clamped it shut as the waiter returned with offers of water.

"Would you like anything else to drink for the evening?" the waiter asked as he shifted uncomfortable.

"Madeline would you like anything?" Gilbert asked pleasantly. When she shook her head he turned his attention back to the waiter, eyes dangerously narrow, "Bring the house red. Merlot or Shiraz will do. Make sure to bring an extra glass," he commanded as he turned his gaze once more to Madeline, "Just in case the lady changes her mind."

As the last words slid from his mouth the waiter wasted no time in disappearing to fetch their wine. He returned and took their orders as quickly as possible (mindful to be polite in fear of offending the albino customer) the youth, with a smiled, once again vanished from Madeline's eye.

"Poor kid looked absolutely petrified," she observed out loud.

"I have that effect on men," Gilbert grumbled into his wine glass as he brought it to his lips.

"You were kind of mean to him. The kid can't be out of his teens. Why scare him?" Madeline enquired quietly.

Gently placing his glass down, she did not miss the malevolent flame in Gilbert's eye, "I don't like men. They are monsters."

"What about you and your brother? Are you monsters?"

"Most men are monsters," he corrected himself, "They only ever want something out of greed. Whether it be riches, power, prestige," he turn his gaze pointedly at Madeline, "Or sex. It does not matter what they have to do, no matter how horrible. If they get what they want, it doesn't matter what the means are that they take to obtain them," he hissed.

Sensing the tension, Madeline quickly changed the subject, "Did you like living at the church? Was it nice?"

Gilbert relaxed imminently. Leaning back into the leather booth, he shrugged, "It was okay. I was teased a lot because of my Albinism but it was a better life than my Grandfather could have given me."

"Did your brother go too?"

"No," his voice sounded distant as he spoke, "Ludwig was normal so he stayed with them to help on the farm. I was sickly so I was no help to them."

"That's so horrible. How could they do that?" she spat angrily.

Gilbert's eyes widen with surprise, "It was normal back then."

"You're not that much older than me," Madeline argued, crossing her arms tightly across her chest, "I would be horrified if my parents gave up Alfred because he was sick."

A soft smile ghosted his features, a secret hiding behind his lip, "Don't worry; it was the best thing they did by me. I met my wife there," he explain, a pain held in his eyes, "She was so sweet and kind. All the other nuns were always nervous around me; thought I was some kind of demon or whatever but she was never scared. She had the most beautiful smile and laugh."

"Your wife was a nun? I thought nuns couldn't get married," Madeline asked, ignoring the jealous knot in her stomach as she reached for her glass.

"We were Lutheran. Priests and nuns can get married," he explained.

Madeline almost spat out her water, "Y-You were a priest?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Gilbert whined.

"Where should I start? First off, you're pursuing a married woman. You vandalized my husband's car-" Madeline began to list off.

Gilbert simply rolled his eyes, "When you've been through as much shit as I have, your faith in God tends to fall to the wayside."

"I guess but to go from a Priest to this," she said motioning her hand toward him, "It seems a little extreme."

Taking another swig of his drinks, Gilbert just shrugged, "It happens."

"So what happened to your wife? Why aren't you with her?"

"She was murdered," he said, matter of fact.

"What? She was murdered?"

"One night, these men broke into our church and attack us while we slept. They stabbed and tied me up; forced me to watch as they raped her. When she fought back they slit her throat."

Madeline sat there, blood draining from her face. How could he say that so calmly? Picturing the horrors, she could feel her eyes gloss over. She couldn't imagine actually seeing it happen right in front of her own eyes.

"Don't cry Madeline," he said, reaching over to thread their fingers, "They were punished for what they did to her."

"But still," Madeline wept, "to see the person you love get hurt let alone murdered, how can you handle just getting up every morning?"

"You learn to live with it."

"I-I don't even know what to say…" she whispered softly, hiding her face behind her hair.

"I wish I didn't say anything," he replied, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Please smile Madeline. I hate making you sad."

After sometime the mood took a lighter tone as they exchanged happier stories from their childhood to first pets. Madeline felt herself laughing at Gilbert's stories, some seeming too unreal to be true but she took his word as gospel. She was surprised to hear of all the places where he had lived: India, Egypt, and Brazil just to name a few. She wondered where he found the time. He had to be older then he said. No thirty year old could have done all that he had but she left sleeping dogs lie… for now.

As they laughed over their meals, Madeline found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. He looked so amazing when he laughed; his nose crinkling and the laugh lines by his eyes were showing his age. She wanted him to touch her with his hands like he had before in the back of her car. Lars' hands were large and soft; caring as he touched her. Gilbert's were strong but elegant but when he caressed her, it took her breath away.

Almost as if it moved on its own, her foot crossed over the imaginary line to his side, grazing it's lengths along his leg. Upon the contact, Gilbert paused, eyebrow arching. She couldn't back down now. She was finally in control.

Before she could second guess herself, Madeline applied more insistence in her touch. Gilbert just smiled smugly as he leaned back, shifting his hips forward as if daring her to go farther. Slipping her foot out of her flats, Madeline raised her leg, bringing her foot to his groin. As she applied more pressure, Gilbert bit his lip, trying to swallow his moans. Snatching her foot, he yanked it away. Catching his lustful stare, Madeline flushed in embarrassment but that did not seem to deter Gilbert in the least. He motioned her forward, leaning over the table. When she was close enough, he seized her hand, pulling her even closer till his lips were gracing the shell of her ear.

"Let's go back to the car," he whispered lowly, his voice still a tad bit horse.

All Madeline could do was nod.

After paying the bill, Gilbert led her back to the car with the grace that she had come to expect of him. Before she could count to thirty, the pair were parked elsewhere, completely hidden from the rest of the world.

Gilbert slid into the back seat, beckoning her to follow him.

With all the grace of a three legged dog, Madeline hauled herself over, slamming down onto Gilbert's chest, "Sorry," she whispered sheepishly, unable to meet his gaze.

Licking his lips, Gilbert captured her mouth with unearthly precision. His deep breaths sent a haze over her mind. It felt like she was drunk or high. It was amazing. With an unexpected strength, he rolled onto his back hauling her on top. His hands wondered over every inch of her body, tracing every contour sending waves of electricity through her body, making his touches all the more arousing.

As the windows began to fog, Madeline felt the sweat slip from her hairline as she panted. Gilbert had once again shifted their positions, now towering over her. Her eyes could not leave his hands as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his snowy skin. As the shirt disappeared from sight, Madeline could feel the warmth between her legs flare.

Oh god… she wanted him.

Dipping his head down, Gilbert dragged his teeth along her neck causing her to cry out. Chuckling richly against her skin, the man graced his tongue along her collar bone; Madeline grabbed his hair desperately trying to control her voice. Her hair was sticking to her face as was Gilbert's but he didn't mind, seeing it only as a opportunity to shed more clothing.

"Madeline," he mumbled, "Sit up."

It was as if he could tell that her senses were on over load because when she made no movement he yanked her up onto his lap. It was as if she was his own personal rag doll.

"G-Gilbert," she whimpered.

"Yes?"

Through her pants, Madeline tried to focus her eyes on him. He looked animalistic, sending a new degree of heat throughout her entire body. Raking her fingers through his damp tussles, the woman tried to find her voice. She knew want she wanted; she just need to tell him, "I-I, ahh!" she yelped as his face pressed into her chest, dragging his tongue along the neckline of her shirt. His hand slid up her breast, fingers curling around the hem before he tugged both her shirt and bra out of his way. Feeling the cooling night air against her freshly exposed skin Madeline moaned as she tightened her grip on the albino's hair.

Encouraged all the more by the sultry sounds leaking from the blonde's lustful lips, Gilbert flicked his tongue against her nipple before drawing it entirely into his hot mouth. He smirked against her bosom when he noticed that Madeline had began fondling her other breast as she started grinding her hips into his. Madeline could feel his length hardening underneath her body.

_Oh Lord… Gilbert… I want you_.

"G-Gilbert," she hummed weakly.

Gasping for air, he pulled away from her chest to peer upwards at her. She could feel his chest heaving as his cheeks reddened and his hand ran along the curve of her spine, "Yes?" he panted.

"I-I-" she gasped as his lips smashed against hers with a neediness she had never felt from any man before. Gasping for the air between them, Gilbert drug his nails along her back, causing her to scream, "I-I w-want!"

"Just say it Madeline. Just say the word and I'll be yours," he rasped against her lips.

Taking a deep breath, Madeline tried to even her voice, "I-I want y-"

Suddenly the car was filled with a shrill ringing.

As her mind scrambled to figure out just what exactly it was, Gilbert began to pull her face back to his, "Just say it Madeline," he groaned as he rutted his groin against her pelvis.

But Madeline pulled away from his grip as her eyes scanned the front seat for the sound. For some reason she felt it was important.

"Madeline?" Gilbert panted more urgently as he tugged on her sleeve.

"What is that?" she asked as her senses began to return. Leaning over the console, she searched the front seats only to spot a blinking light.

It was her cell phone. Extending her fingers out to it, she felt Gilbert wrap his arms around her mid drift almost too tightly.

"Madeline!" he wheezed, his voice giving out.

Lifting it up to her eye line, Madeline could see the display screen.

_Francine?_

"Hello?" she whispered as her brought it snugly to her face.

"Madeline?" Francine's voice came flooding into her ears, sending a cold shock through her body. It was at that moment that Gilbert flung the door open before disappearing into the cold evening air; slamming the door behind him, "Madeline, where are you?" her cousin asked.

"Just out. Is everything alright Francine? Did something happen to Arthur?" Madeline asked hoping Francine would not bring her whereabouts up again.

"Madeline, you'll never believe what's happened!" Francine cried.

"What? Oh god please tell me everything is okay!" Madeline shouted as her mind turned to Gilbert… and what he may have done.

"Madeline… Arthur and I… we're pregnant," Francine sobbed happily into the receiver, "I can't believe it; we're finally pregnant!"

**There you go :D**

**AN:**

**Noah and Bella: Luxembourg and Belgium respectively.**

**Lars' Occupation: he is a photographer by trade (a good one too, well at least in my mind). Usually he likes the indie scene but he does work with models and large companies.**

**Halls: I'm not sure where Halls are available (i think they're practicly everywhere) but just incase. They're shaped like jolly ranchers but with medicine to help coughs and crap like that. Usually they taste nasty but the one with vit. C are great.**

**Please review **

**Next chapter: Lars better hide and Madeline should lock her doors... Gilbert is coming for a visit.**


End file.
